Only Hope
by Rafinha M
Summary: Refúgio:1 Asilo, abrigo. 2 Apoio, amparo.Draco precisava proteger a si e a sua mãe. A guerra estava no auge e, o único lado que o protegeria seria o do bem. Ele encontra a amizade em uma Weasley em meio a todos que o ojerizam.[Hiatus]
1. EXplicações

Olá!

É o seguinte, após ler o sexto livro, vi que muitos ficaram chocados e desacreditados com o mundo DG, mas eu não!Pode ser loucura, mas acho que agora sim é que vejo possibilidades, por isso veio a idéia desta fic, mas já tenho duas fics em andamento, que tomam praticamente o meu tempo inteiro... Mesmo assim vou arriscar.

Vai contem altos spoilers do sexto livro, pra quem não leu, eu recomendo que não leia esta fic. A história se passa no sétimo ano de Draco, que como vemos no livro, não é o menino mal que todos pensam que ele é. Em meio a guerra ele vai ser um dos refugiados. Em meio a um mundo em que todos não gostam dele, ele encontra a amizade da pequena Weasley, e os dois juntos vão enfrentar o medo de estarem em uma guerra e as dores da vida. Ele se refugiara não por medo, mas pra proteger Narcisa, sua mãe. Tentarei ao máximo mostrar é boa relação deles333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333. Par quem leu o livro, sabe do amor que existe dentro deles. Não vejo a Narcisa como uma má pessoa, apenas ambiciosa...Mas ela se aliara ao lado, que proteger o seu filho. Mesmo sendo uma Malfoy, a maternidade falará mais alto.

Conto com a colaboração Da Ly Anne Black (Aninha), sem ela está fic não sairia palnos, não chegaria a realidade. Ela será uma espécie de co-autora, eu acho. Estará responsável pelo desenvolvimento de alguns personagens, e os núcleos paralelos.

Eu sei, não será fácil essa história, por isso peço total colaboração de vcs! Antes de mais nada, preciso alguns esclarecimentos:

Action entre eles não irá acontecer nem tão cedo, talvez nem aconteça nessa fic. O motivo é bem simples ela ainda é apaixonada pelo Harry...

Draco bonzinho: Nem pensar! Ele vai gostar dela como amiga, em vista de não ter muitas opções e ela o mesmo!

Harry Potter: Amor platônico? Não, amor verdadeiro. Mas que é como planta, se não for bem cuidado acaba morrendo. E isso acontecerá entre ele e a Gina, senão não seria DG...

NC-17 : Não haverá, até mesmo por que não engloba no contexto da minha história...

Atualização: Tentarei ao máximo atualizar a fic, mas ainda preciso terminar duas...

Ajudas: Preciso realmente disso, apesar de contar com total ajuda da minha querida beta-amiga-conselheira-Aninha.

Reviews: Sem elas o prólogo não vai para o ar! 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Fanfic betada e revisada por Ly Anne Black, no dia 04 de Agosto de 2005.

Dizem que quando se ama de verdade, não se sofre, tudo é perfeito, mas não acho que isso seja uma verdade...

Amo com todas as forças uma pessoa, amo de uma maneira desesperadora, como pensei que não existisse. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, sabia que ele seria a pessoa ideal na minha vida. Mas pra ele eu não passava de uma simples irmã... Uma menininha, que havia se encantado com o herói que ele era, como a maioria das meninas se encanta. Mas não! Eu não sou assim! Não nego, sou grata a ele pela minha vida. Afinal, ele me salvou no meu primeiro ano, mas antes mesmo de saber quem ele era, antes de tudo, eu senti!

Em todos esses anos de estadia em Hogwarts, tentei esquecê-lo de muitas maneiras. Por vezes, me afastando, por outras me iludia com outros meninos. Porém todos eles eram apenas uma distração, por mais que eu tentasse, sempre achava um defeito imperdoável... Ou dizia pra mim mesma: "não ia dar certo!".

Quando finalmente perco as minhas esperanças, ele me nota. Foi no meu quinto ano, o qual terminou há apenas alguns meses. Ainda consigo ver os olhos esmeraldas me olhando tão profundamente, com tanto desejo, com tanta verdade...

O que aconteceu então? A guerra ficou entre nós... Nada mais eu podia fazer. Foi uma escolha dele. Escolha a qual eu sabia que ele tomaria, assim que eu soube da morte de Dumbledore.

Mesmo sendo a atitude mais correta, meu coração não aceitava isso... Mas já superei tantas coisas na minha vida. Talvez quando a guerra acabar ele volte pra mim, ou eu acabe encontrando alguém que possa me amar como eu amo.

**Resolvi mudar, vou por um fim e tentar te esquecer  
Não sei como pude amar assim, mas sei o que fazer  
Não me enrole, nem me use  
Fique longe, não abuse  
Nada vai me convencer, Deus me livre de você. **

Não entendo como ele pôde me dar esperanças sabendo que não ia dar certo entre nós! Sabendo que um dia teria que me deixar. E que eu sofreria como nunca, talvez porque ele não entenda como estou me sentindo... Mas tudo vai mudar! Com certeza, não ficarei olhando o passado e pensando no "se"...

**Decidi, vou dar um tempo levantar o meu astral  
Meu instinto agora diz que olhar pra cima é um canal  
Não me obrigue, que eu não brigo  
Não me ligue, eu te ligo  
Vou parar, meu ego diz, se assim quiser ser feliz.**

Agora vou pensar mais em mim, somente me mim. Ajudarei os refugiados da guerra, e me refugiarei em mim. Só espero não o encontrar em todos os cantos, afinal "O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente".

**Bye, Bye, me toquei e decidi   
Bye, Bye, demorei, mas aprendi  
Bye, Bye, só vou amar de novo assim  
Se alguém demonstrar o mesmo amor por mim. **

Não vou mais me enganar, de hoje em diante lutarei pra esquecê-lo e vou conseguir! Já esqueci o meu "melhor amigo", não esqueci? E não foi fácil esquecer do Tom, mas eu consegui. Acho que não tenho sorte pra relacionamentos. Talvez seja melhor ficar sozinha, não brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém como brincaram com os meus. De hoje em diante eu prometo, por Merlin, nunca mais me deixar envolver assim! Prometo tentar esquecer o meu amor. Adeus Harry Potter! Não vou mais chorar, como estou chorando agora.

**Resolvi mudar, vou por um fim e tentar te esquecer  
Não sei como pude amar assim, mas sei o que fazer  
Não me enrole, nem me use  
Fique longe, não abuse  
Nada vai me convencer, Deus me livre de você ·.**

Quanto tudo acabar, e Harry destruir Voldemort, talvez nos possamos ficar juntos. Eu não vou estar o esperando durante todo esse tempo por ele - já cansei de esperar para viver a minha vida - mas, se no futuro houver espaço para nos amarmos novamente, não decreto que estarei a negar-lo.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

**Fim.**

_**N/B:**Bom, eu estou vibrando com essa fic, Rafinha! Valeu por deixar me meter aqui, viu? Te amo! Pode contar com a minha ajuda em qualquer coisa aqui, até porque estou pressentindo que serei viciada nessa D/G! Falar em vício... (não que tenha muito haver com isso)_ _Ah, falar em ajuda, eu continuo dizendo que AMEI PROFUNDAMENTE O ENREDO, ficou super interessante! Euzinha aqui estou me mordendo de curiosidade para saber como você vai desenvolvê-lo... Como a fic ainda está começando, vai ser mais fácil que eu me envolva nela, faça as betagens mais profundas e opinativas e mesmo te ajude a escrevê-la, estou super-feliz que tenha me pedido para ajudá-la! Aí sou eu que pergunto: me deixa te ajudar a escrever a ficBeijinhos de sua beta e amiga que te ama muito, muito, muito e que leu a NC MARAVILHOSA do cap 10 da OQNVS, e ficou super-multi-hiper-ultra-mega FELIZ!._

_Ly Anne Black_

**N/A: **Olá pessoas! Estou sinceramente pensando em desistir, mesmo sabendo que esse enredo é muito legal! Mas estou tãooooooo sem tempo, mas farei o possível para pelo menos tentar! As coisas podem parecer confusas por agora, mas prometo explicar depois... Desculpa pela escrita, sem noção! Nunca escrevi uma HG na minha vida, por isso não ficou lá essas coisas. Mas a partir de agora, as coisas serão melhores... Esse finalzinho foi escrito pela **ly Anne Black**, aí...aí...vou ter que pagar os créditos à ela, Humpf! Obrigada Aninha, além de betar "o que na Verdade Somos" e "Doces Mentiras", vc ainda me ajuda com Only hope... very thanks! A música é Sandy e júnior, não que eu goste mas... encaixou perfeitamente! E se vcs acharem um pouco dramático, lembrem-se, ela passou anos gostando de alguém que agora está pra ser morto e, pior! Ela não esquece dele... Vai demorar muito acontecer um action, mas acho que vcs vão gostar!

**Agradecimentos às pessoas que tiveram a paciência de ler e, oferecer ajuda a essa pobre...que dizer atolada (sonserinos não são pobres!) escritora de fanfic... (pelo menos tento escrever, né!)**

**Camy - Arwen Mione: **Amiga lindinha! Acho que nem demorei muito com o prólogo, mas também ando tão desanimadinha... Mas fico feliz de poder contar com a sua ajuda! Muito feliz mesmo! Yup! Yup! A sério fofa! Muito obrigada!

**yne-chan-** Olá! Q bom saber que alguém dar apoio as minhas loucuridades! Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e, não liga não, eui tbm sou preguiçosa! Mas a sua contribuição será vital para a fic, apesar de que, nem sei se ela vai pra frente... E quanto a ser Dg, eu sou até a alma... Se quiser, passar no meu profile e ver as minhas outras fics, são bemmmm DGs! Obrigada mesmo! Bjinhos!

**N/A: **Espero que possam compreender a minha idéia e possam enviar sugestões! Leiam também minha soutras fics "O que na Verdade Somos" e "Doces Mentiras". A sério, acho que vcs não gostaram de Only Hope, se as minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, não escreverei mais...até pq quem lê as minha soutras fics, querem atenção...srsrsrs. É isso, se lerem, comentem!

Bjinhos,

Rafinha Malphotter


	3. Voltando A Superfície

**Capítulo Primeiro - Voltando a superfície**.

_É tão complicado pensar em como uma guerra muda à vida das pessoas. No início eu achava que sabia como seria, que estava preparada ledo engano. Mal eu sabia, que há coisas na vida, das quais nós nunca vamos estar preparados, a guerra é uma delas. A estabilidade que você demora uma vida para construir é ameaçada com o simples amanhã. O sentimento de impotência toma a sua razão. Você não sabe o que lhe espera... E a única coisa que podemos ter é a esperança. A esperança que aquele inferno acabe, que as pessoas que você ama voltem vivas, que a dor suma... A guerra não vale a pena, ambos oslados perdem, ambos sofrem... Sacrifícios são feitos. E em meio ao desespero ninguém parece ouvir mais um grito... _

_Faz um tempo em que tudo realmente mudou na minha vida. Depois de quinto ano em Hogwarts, voltei para casa. Pude ver o medo e a preocupação estampados na face de todos os meus familiares. Dentro de meses estariam realmente em combate, o perigo seria maior. Não gostava de pensar nisso. _

_Foi em uma quarta feira, que minha mãe deu a notícia aos presentes. Ela disse que após tanto tempo de serviços prestados pela nossa família, poderíamos ir para o abrigo, na verdade um refúgio. Distante da guerra, um lugar mais seguro. Iríamos partir na madrugada de quinta-feira, eu e ela. As duas mulheres da família. Sozinhas. Um aperto se fez sentir em meu coração. E se não visse mais meu pai e meu irmãos? A guerra realmente não tinha lado bom, já que mesmo o bem, pode ferir uma pessoa. Não tive reação, fiquei parada olhando minha família, poderia ser a última vez que a veria assim, completa. Logo, Harry e Hermione chegaram. O sentimento de perda aumento ainda mais. _

_E o Harry? Sabia que nunca poderia esquecê-lo, que toda a minha vida eu esperaria por ele, mas como eu poderei vencer a morte? Ele com certeza é o mais visado na guerra, o único que poderia de vez matar Você-Sabe-Quem. Será que todo o nosso sacrifício de amor não valeria de nada? Eu estava em frangalhos, mas não conseguia chorar. Nem expressar quais fossem os meus sentimentos. Não dormi a noite inteira, olhando a volta de tudo. Meu quarto pequeno, a varanda onde brincava com meus irmãos quando pequena... Tudo parecia estar tão longe, quando não passava de meses. Minha vida algum dia voltará a ser como era? Poderei sonhar? Essas dúvidas não serão respondidas tão cedo._

_Quando cheguei ao refugio, vi que a maioria dos rostos havia a mesma expressão distante e pedida. Todos tinham alguém com quem se preocupar, alguém para perder. O lugar em si, era grande. Parecia mais um castelo mal assombrado, a construção era antiga e acabada. E todos que estavam ali, haviam contribuído na primeira guerra, e não participariam da segunda por motivos de invalidez ou muitas perdas na família. Havia poucas pessoas da minha idade. Pelo que pude perceber, uns dois meninos e uma menina, Patience esse era o nome da jovem. _

_Patience era um ano mais velha que eu, e pelo que vi, muito impaciente, o que parecia mais um trocadilho com o seu nome. Órfã, fora criada a vida inteira por um tio e agora estava refugiada. Ela me contou que o "refúgio" fora uma idéia de Dumbledore, que fora posta em prática. Ele deixou uma carta à McGonnagal dizendo a melhor maneira de proteger alguns ex-membros e alguns graves feridos da ordem da fênix. Ele pensou no lugar durante anos e, este lugar seria como Hogwarts, ninguém saberia como chegar. _

_Incrível como ele havia pensado em tudo. Havia alguns aurores responsáveis pelo lugar, que revisavam a vigia. Algumas enfermeiras que preparavam os leitos para possíveis enfermos. O falecido diretor, pensava que St. Mungus ou a própria sede da Ordem não poderia dar o devido cuidado e poderia ser invadido a qualquer momento, impossibilitando o trabalho de algumas enfermeiras. E as baixas seriam muito maiores._

_Não sabia da onde Patience havia extraído tanta informação, como havia acabado de conhecê-la não a perguntaria sobre tal. A menina era uma das poucas que parecia não se afetar tanto com a guerra, e sempre estava disposta a ajudar. Sua aparência sempre impecável, apesar de simples. Os cabelos azuis, em um tom escuro quase negro. Os olhos castanhos tão claros quase amarelos, pareciam estar sempre a planejara alguma travessura. Parecia uma criança, talvez pelo fato de ter sido criada sozinha, sem irmão ou pais. Tive certeza que em breve seríamos grandes amigas._

_hr _

Sangue. O cheiro e o gosto de sangue haviam tomado a sua razão. Não lembrava mais onde estava, a escuridão cegava os seus olhos. E tudo que ouvia eram gritos. Se perguntassem onde estava diria que aquele lugar era o inferno. Não sentia mais as usas pernas, provavelmente esse era o efeito das inúmeras maldições que recebera. Seu sacrifício não havia adiantado nada. Neste momento não sabia se a sua mãe estava ou não protegida. Não sabia nem se ela estava viva... Se algo tivesse acontecido com ela, preferiria a morte.

Esses últimos anos haviam sido realmente difíceis. O _seu_ mundo perfeito fora quebrado e tudo por culpa de uma pessoa. Como seu pai poderia se fiel a um homem como aquele? Nem sabia se podia chamar de homem aquela criatura. Depois de anos de servidão, a única coisa de retribuição que sua família havia ganhado fora a própria destruição. Seu pai na cadeia, e sua mãe... Nem ao menos sabia que fim havia dado a ela. Por sorte, consegui escapar da primeira vez. Não fora fácil colocar os comensais em Hogwarts. Ainda mais com o Dumbledore de olho, mas para sua surpresa ele já sabia, e o protegeu. O único. Nem seu pai pensara em protegê-lo. O Severo, talvez... Mas sabia que a maior razão de todo o cuidado, fora a sua mãe. Foi com pesar que viu o homem ser morto a sua frente e não podia fazer nada. Até hoje, não havia entendido o porquê de Snape o ter matado. Sendo ele que o _abrigara_ e dera apoio todos esses anos. Conseguiu escapar da morte uma vez, mas da segunda não tem tanta certeza...

O plano do Lorde era fácil, teria que matar alguém da Ordem da Fênix. Encontrou a oportunidade perfeita, mas na hora não havia conseguido. Quando olhou para os olhos de Tonks, não conseguiu. Ele não era um assassino, não era seu pai. Não tinha a frieza e a ganância que pensava ter, não queria ter que servir a um homem como Voldemort. Nem sangue-puro ele era, na verdade achava que o próprio sujava o nome de Salazar, um pensamento que adquiriu com a sua mãe. Narcisa era o exemplo de tudo para Draco. A única pessoa que realmente o amou. Era elegante, bonita e sempre tinha o ar de superior estampado na face. Inteligente, muito mais que seu pai. E não possuía a insanidade dos Blacks, como Sirius e Bellatrix. Sabia que ela havia feito muitos sacrifícios por ele e, estava disposto a retribuir, mas havia falhado... Agora estava sendo torturado, provavelmente morreria assim, provavelmente...

- Draco? Você consegue enxergar? Draco você está me ouvindo? - perguntou uma voz masculina em tom de preocupação.

Malfoy apurou bem a vista, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão, passado um tempo conseguiu enxergar um vulto a sua frente. Não conseguia lembrar bem quem tinha essa voz, apesar de soar assustadoramente conhecida, quem sabe não seria agora a hora de sua morte? Sorriu tristemente ao pensar nisso.

- Maldição! Não acredito que deixaram o garoto inconsciente! - esbravejou o homem, fazendo a capa farfalhar ao contato com chão.

- Q- quem é vo..você? - perguntou sem forças, sentindo o gosto amargo no sangue em sua garganta.

- Não reconhece mais o teu professor de poções, Sr. Malfoy? Fique quieto, no seu estado não é bom fazer esforços. Deixe que eu o conduzirei a saída deste lugar.

Draco pôde sentir o tom de preocupação que a voz de Snape carregava. Sabia o quanto era arriscado para ambos tentarem fugir da fortaleza de Lord Voldemort. Em instantes sentiu seu corpo levitara e uma claridade surpreendente cegar sua visão. Depois disso não lembrou de mais nada. Imagens passavam em sua cabeça em uma velocidade incrível, era como se estivesse sonhando...

hr

A primeira baixa. Não acreditava no que falaram está manhã. Três integrantes da Ordem estavam gravemente feridos. E se fosse alguém de sua família? Fechou os olhos e pôde sentir as mornas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Quando aquilo tudo iria acabar?

Depois de tanto tempo se preocupando com diversas coisas, dentro do pequeno palacete onde se encontrava, seus pensamentos, _foram_ arremetidos a Harry. Não conseguia deixar de pensar como ele era um grande homem. Sim, homem! Harry nunca poderia ser chamado de menino, não depois de tantos feitos, e de tanta determinação, que muitos homens não tinham. Era um rapaz de grande fibra moral, capaz de se arriscara para salvar um amigo, como fez quando terminou tudo com ela. Revirou os olhos, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, precisava de notícias. Queria saber se um dos feridos era seu irmão, seu pai, ou Harry. Precisava vê-los.

hr

Olhou a sua volta e só pode ver vários lampejos de luz. Vermelhos, azuis, amarelos... Pareciam dançar sobre si. Mesmo pouco consciente, Draco percebeu: estavam em combate. Não teve muito tempo para analisar a situação, pois um raio violeta o acertou, fazendo apagar novamente, tendo como uma última visão uma cascata de cabelos platinados.

- Você já sabe para onde levar o menino, não sabe? - perguntou o homem aflito, cobrindo o seu rosto logo em seguida.

- Não sei... Mas não se preocupe, o mais importante você já me deu: o meu filho de volta. - disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Abraçando o filho, puxando-o para fora da agitação. – Quanto tempo eu tenho para fugir?

- Pouco, Narcisa. Acho melhor você ir embora, o quanto antes. E lembre-se não visite e nem conte nada a Lucius.

- Não farei nada que possa prejudicar o Draco. A saúde dele é o mais importante. Já sei quem vou procurar.

hr

Já havia passado pela maioria dos quartos a procura de Patience. Onde será que ela havia se metido? Era o que pensava a ruiva. Encaminhou para a cozinha, mas parou no meio do caminho, quando ouviu vozes aflitas falarem:

- O ataque não foi tão grave. Os feridos já foram transferidos, acho que nem será preciso virem para cá. Sabe, como são esse jornais sensacionalistas, aumentam demais para venderem. – proferiu uma voz esganiçada.

- Sei, mas fico preocupada do mesmo jeito. Tenho praticamente oito filhos na guerra. Fora os meus de sangue, considero muito o Harry e a Hermione. E tenho o meu marido. – respondeu a tão conhecida voz de sua mãe.

Sentiu uma pressão em seu ombro esquerdo, virou lentamente. Sabia que era feio escutar conversas alheias, mas não pôde deixar de ouvir. Virou-se por completo e deixou escapar um suspiro quando viu os olhos tão claros a olharem de forma divertida.

- Vejo que temos mais em comum do que pensava, Ginny. - disse a puxando em direção oposta as vozes. - Mas você tem que tomar mais cuidado, viu! Se te pegam, nem sei o que falariam. Todos andam muito nervosos ultimamente, não consigo nem respirar direito sempre olhos vigilantes sobre mim e sobre você também, já percebeu?

- Já sim. Mas é que estou muito preocupada com meus irmãos e Harry...

- Potter? Então vocês são próximos? - com a pergunta da jovem, a ruiva ficou subitamente sem fala e seus pés tornaram-se de súbitos interessantes ao extremo. – Não entendo o porquê de tanto constrangimento... a não ser que... Meu Merlin! Você gosta dele? – ao ver os olhos de Gina saltarem, _retorquiu_ - Desculpa, não devia ser tão indiscreta, mas não deu para segurara a curiosidade e...

- É uma longa história, você está disposta ouvir? - perguntou a ruiva já recomposta. Com a surpresa a menina de cabelos azuis apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – venha vamos conversar lá fora. Não acho certo falarmos aqui.

A tarde passou e Gina pôde desabafar pela primeira vez, que não fosse um diário, e sim alguém que pudesse a compreender. Disse o quanto se sentia feliz pela maior prova de amor, porém se sentia egoísta por não compreender de imediato e de por muitas vezes sentir que não era assim que queria. Afinal nem direito para chorar ela tinha, era uma prova de amor. É egoísta demais pensar em um namoro quando um mundo está em guerra. Contudo, convencer-se disso não seria fácil.

_**N/B**: Anjo falando:_

_Miga, estou hiper empolgada com a Only, acho que já percebeu! Tudo bem, esse cap foi bem "só o começo", mas eu acho que a coisa não demora a pegar fogo, né? _

_Bom, não tenha pressa para escrever, mas também não se deixe abater pela preguiça! _

_Eu tenho que ir, almoçar, estão me gritando..._

_Beijinhos! _

_Ly Anne Black_

**N/A: **Depois de certo tempo, eis que apareço! Minhas fics estão me dando um enorme trabalho, mas estou super feliz de ter conseguido escrever o primeiro capítulo dessa daqui, mesmo que não tenha ficado grande coisa.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rute Riddle:** Obrigada por ler "Only Hope" e acompanhar minhas outras fic também. Fico imensamente feliz que tenhas gostado de idéia! Demorei um pouco para atualizar, mas é que são muitas em andamento e o tempo é pouco! Mas acho que consigo! Amo a sua fic, mesmo, mesmo! Bjinhos!

**Taty:** Pode deixar farei o máximo para continuar a atualizar essa fic. Até havia pensado em desistir mais depois de tanto tempo de "bloqueio" consegui passar a minha idéia de início.

**Lucius: **Ao contrário do que você falou, eu não odiei a sua review! Mas preciso fazer umas considerações a respeito.

1 ° Eu não pus em jogo os sentimentos do Harry. E toda menina, após o término de um namoro, teria a reação que ela teve, ainda mais por AMAR ele. Não considero um amor platônico e, sim um amor. Puro e simples.

2 ° Ela não vai chifrar o Harry, até porque não está com ele. Mas LEIA a sinopse. O Draco encontrará AMIZADE nele, e não diversão e namoro...

3° Eu não farei uma fic em torno da Gina e sim do Draco. E a fic terá Action H/G. E a Gina não será do tipo, a magoada, inocente e intocada como todos colocam. Ela é tão forte como o Potter, afinal ela tbm sobreviveu ao Voldemort.

4 ° Quanto ao cinco ou seis capítulo e ela "pum" vai se apaixonar pelo Draco. Bem., você NUNCA leu uma fic minha, então não diga isso! Eu costumo demorar muito para juntá-los, sei bem que não há afetividade, mas me diga uma coisa, você está na guerra, e de repente o seu maior inimigo mostra um lado mais humano, você ficaria em uma atitude infantil ou esqueceria as diferenças e tentaria o ajudar? Ela é grifinória, e na guerra todos são prejudicados.

5° Eu não estou "ferrando" as personagem da Jk, isso posso lhe garantir. Fan Fictions, como o nome já diz é ficção de fãs. E enquanto tiver uma pessoa lendo essa fic, não hesitarei em escrevê-la. Draco e Gina é um dos casais mais queridos que se tem. E Em fanfic, encontramos casais e situações bem impróprias, mas que muitos lêem, isso não é questão de respeito e sim de gosto. Se você não gosta, ou se incomoda, não leia! Não obrigo, nem peço para lerem. Mas acho que se você ler, muitos de seus conceitos, principalmente no que se diz respeito a minha maneira de escrever serão banidos, você quem sabe!

Obrigada, mesmo assim!

**Lou Malfoy:** Oi Miga! Bem action... Complicated! Como expliquei acima. Essa fic é mais uma redescoberta de Draco do que uma DG com vários actions, nem espere uma NC...Não terá! Tudo demorará muito, mas quem sabe não role? Mas uma amizade que é uma coisa difícil, eu lhe garanto que surgirá! Estou tão exausta, mas tentarei atualizar todas as minhas fics!

**Arwen Mione:** miga, estou com medo de você! Você me ameaçou...você é má! Rsrsrs... Pr isso que te adoro tanto! Aí, aí...Sectusempra...já lancei em tanta gente, mas não quero que você lance em mim. Aff! Logo três! Mas td bem...quanto à gravata...outra ameaça! Pode deixar não desistirei de atualizar, mas como você mesma deixou, vai demorar um pouquinho. Bjinhos!

**Leiam minhas outras fics, estão todas no meu profile!**

**Bjos e Submit review a capítulo vindo mais rápido!**


	4. Descobertas Antes do Amanhecer

**_Capítulo II. Descobertas Antes do Amanhecer._**

Certos sacrifícios são necessários quando se ama. Narcisa afirmava isso constantemente em sua cabeça, como se fosse um mantra. Sabia que precisava salvar seu filho, e faria de tudo para isso. Venderia sua alma****ao Diabo se fosse necessário, mas não deixaria que nada acontecesse ao seu menino. Olhava para a face pálida e frágil dele, enquanto sentia o nó em sua garganta aumentar ainda mais. Não podia acreditar no que estava a acontecer, teria que chegar a tempo, ou tudo teria sido em vão... Segurou as lágrimas, como apreendera há anos, ainda pequena. Nunca tinha conseguido ser tão fria como a irmã, afinal ela tinha uma coisa que a fazia diferente, ela tinha sentimentos.

Pegou a Chave de Portal e releu o pergaminho já amassado:

"_Sra. Malfoy_

_Lembro bem o dia em que a vi entrar em Hogwarts, o encanto em seus olhos era visível. Sei que não é o que os outros pensam, como seu próprio filho. Eu o protegerei como puder. Ele não me fará mal, as coisas chegaram ao ponto que tiveram que chegar. Eu aceito o meu destino, e você terá que aceitar o seu. Vá e fale com Minerva, eu creio não estar presente para auxiliar._

_Não se preocupe,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

_- _Eu não tenho escolha! - disse nervosa, olhando para o filho. – colocou a mão dele e a sua por cima e apertou a Chave de Portal.

_"O Dia está começando a amanhecer, e as noticias demoram a chegar. Estou preocupada. Mais cedo, por volta da meia noite. Eu e Patience ouvimos um barulho de bruxos andando no andar superior, onde ficam os enfermos. Infelizmente não podemos espiar, mas ouvimos um choro de uma mulher. Não posso dizer ao certo, mas foi o que me pareceu. Será que alguém havia morrido? Isso só saberemos no café. Nós estamos cada vez mais amigas, mas sinto que ela ainda tem muitas coisas para me contar. Há mistérios no passado dela, eu sinto. _

_No entanto, não podemos pressionar ninguém a dizer o que queremos ouvir, o tempo trará as respostas. Minha mãe está mais feliz. A minha amizade com a Patience a fez ficar mais tranqüila, é como se isso fosse a certeza que eu não partirei para a guerra. Eu sei que esse é o seu maior medo, como foi na AD. Mas não será assim, prometi a Harry, não posso quebrar minha promessa._

_Ainda sinto muita falta do trio, apesar de não ter convivido tanto com eles, afinal só tive contato nesse último ano, pois Ron e Hermione andavam impossíveis. Não que eu culpe a Mione, sei que o meu irmão é muito idiota às vezes. Como eu mesma sou. Me arrependo de certas atitudes do meu passado, certas rebeldias. Acho que a guerra serve para amadurecer as pessoas, não que eu queira dar um sentido bom a esta, mas tudo na vida tem o seu lado... aproveitável? É acho que essa palavra se encaixa bem. _

_Quando tudo acabar, sairei ferida com as perdas (espero que não seja muitas), porém mais madura e centrada. Quem sabe uma mulher digna de carregar o sobrenome Potter? Sim, eu ainda me permito sonhar... _

_Os sonhos são as únicas coisas que a guerra não nos tomou..." _

- Gina! Gina!- ouvia seu nome insistentemente. Olhou para o lado e viu a face aflita da amiga. – Fecha esse diário e venha comigo, tenho que lhe mostrar algo. **-** A ruiva apenas concordou com a cabeça e logo saíram em disparada.

Apertaram os passos, tentando não fazer barulho. Chegaram até um quadro grande, até ali a ruiva não tinha entendido nada. Até a amiga posicionar a estátua de um anjo ao lado e o quadro abrir. Ficou estática, até sentir um empurrão nas costas.

- Você tem que ser mais rápida, se continuar assim, vão acabar te pegando. – sussurrou a menina ao pé do ouvido de Ginny.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou baixo. Olhando para uma Patience maravilhada, que como resposta apenas balançou os ombros.

Andaram e viram algumas armaduras no recinto, e muita umidade. Aquele lugar não era o que se podia dizer de agradável, e a ruiva estava a começando a sentir vontade de sair dali.

- Com medo, Gi?- a morena brincou. - Fique calma, eu vi a profª. McGonnagal entrar por aqui. Acho que descobrimos onde se encontra a pessoa que estava ferida. Pelo visto é alguém importante, pois não pôde ficar com os outros.

Nesse momento o coração da ruiva disparou e se fosse Harry? Não, não poderia ser. Não agüentaria vê-lo mal, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da amiga, Patience continuou:

- Deve ser algum auror com um tipo de doença contagiosa, até porque se fosse alguém realmente importante saberíamos.

Apesar de não se sentir confortável com a idéia de doença contagiosa, pois se fosse, de fato estaria correndo risco... Mas era um meio de espantar o pensamento angustiante que caia sobre o Harry.

- Precisamos averiguar. – disse a ruiva olhando para o tapete que estava debaixo de uma pequena mesa, que parecia ter sido posta propositalmente, já que não parecia fazer parte da composição da decoração.

Olhou mais de perto, sua curiosidade incitava suas atitudes. Quando puxou o tapete, a sua reação não poderia ser diferente, havia encontrado a passagem. Abriu a tampa e deparou-se com uma escada subterrânea, que provavelmente seria a direção de onde deviam tomar.

- Não acredito! Fabuloso, Gin! Fabuloso. - Disse a menina já passando pela tampa. – Venha! - chamou ao ver a cara de espantou da ruiva, que pelo visto ainda não havia se decidido.

Ouviu passos vindos de fora da sala, com o susto, entrou pelo vão e puxou o tapete.

Olhava a sua volta e havia água, que batia a até seu tornozelo, via a cara de nojo que a morena fazia. Afinal não sabiam a origem da água, ao menos não cheirava mal. O lugar estava mal iluminando, mal podiam enxergar os pés, ainda bem que estavam com a varinha em punhos e _"lumos"_ auxiliou o caminho. As paredes estavam castigadas e tinha inscrições antigas, com línguas mortas, provável. E tudo cheirava a mofo, até um certo ponto, onde uma porta de madeira raríssima se encontrava.

Patience pôs o ouvido a porta para ouvir se tinha algum ruído. Parecia tudo na mais perfeita calma, muito receosa abriu a porta devagar, deixando apenas uma fresta para poder olhar a parte interior. Para sua surpresa havia apenas um ocupante. Apagou a luz da varinha, já que a sala estava iluminada a velas. Puxou a mão da amiga, mas não sem antes colocar o dedo indicador no lábio, pedindo silêncio.

A Weasley mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos podiam ver. O ocupante do quarto era um ano mais velho que ela, estudava em Hogwarts. E até onde ela sabia não era uma boa pessoa. De todas as pessoas no mundo que poderia pensar encontrar, essa com certeza, seria a última. O ocupante era ninguém menos que: Draco Malfoy.

Mesmo sendo quem ele era, a menina não pôde deixar de ficar penalizada com a imagem. O rosto que antes era tão bem moldado, agora se encontrava com feridas grandes e de cascas grossas. O supercílio arrebentado, e os lábios inchados. As mãos enroladas em uma gaze branca e em seu peito havia marcas grandes que pareciam queimaduras de algum tipo de maldição.

Patience olhava tudo com uma frieza estranha, com se já tivesse acostumada a ver essas imagens. Olhou para as mãos da menina e viu que ela estava com um boletim na mão, aquilo deveria ser o laudo médico. Só não entendia o que um provável comensal estava fazendo ali. Olhou para o antebraço do rapaz que estava esticado e não havia marca alguma.

Passos se aproximavam. Estavam perdidas! No entanto, mais uma vez sentiu um puxão pelo braço. E logo, estavam detrás das grossas cortinas, que ela mesma nem havia reparado na existência.

Ouviu a voz de três pessoas, mas não pôde identificar quem eram estas.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil para a senhora ver o seu filho em coma, mas Mm. Promfrey garantiu que logo ele estaria bem, veja os ferimentos já estão melhores. – reconheceu a voz como sendo da professora Minerva. E assustou-se ao ouvir que os ferimentos estavam melhores, como eles podiam estar piores? Não gostaria nem de pensar nisso.

- Você não entende, Minerva! Eu perdi o meu marido, eu não POSSO perder meu filho. – ouviu a voz arrastada e embargada de Narcisa Malfoy. E pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu pena de um integrante dessa família.

- Eu sou mãe, sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil. Sei que nunca estaria aqui se não precisasse salvar seu filho, mas agora deixa nas mãos de Merlin. Ele já está bem cuidado. E veja, ele é um menino forte e ainda dará muito trabalho pra você! - não acreditou quando ouviu a terceira voz. Era sua mãe.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, sentiu a mão de Pati em sua boca. E pensou nas conseqüências que acarretariam se descobrissem as duas ali.

Mas o espanto ainda era grande demais. Narcisa Malfoy, pedindo ajuda. Sua mãe e ela como se fossem grandes amigas, pois pelo que pode perceber, a Malfoy terá abraçado sua mãe. Claro, que com a guerra, muitas pessoas se revelam, mas na maioria das vezes, se revelam para o mal.

Tudo era inacreditável. O menino que mais perturbara a sua vida e a de seus amigos estava ali, em um estado deplorável. E a mãe dele, uma das pessoas mais esnobes, pelo que ela se lembrava de ter visto, estava ali ABRAÇADA a sua mãe. Isso é para pirar qualquer um.

Fora o fato de que Draco Malfoy não era um Comensal. Mas como? Ele não havia fugido com o detestável do professor de Poções? Estava confusa, precisava sair daquele lugar.

Ouviram as mulheres saírem da sala. E esperaram um tempo, olhou pela última vez para o jovem e saiu atrás da amiga.

Percorreram o caminho silenciosamente, saíram da passagem secreta e se dirigiram ao quarto que estavam dormindo, que a essa hora da manhã ainda devia estar vazio.

- Você conhece esse rapaz Gina? - perguntou à amiga fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

- Conheço. Ele estudava em Hogwarts, é um garoto mimado e arrogante. – respondeu um pouco aérea, fazendo pouco caso.

- É, pelo visto ele está mal. – comentou Pati sentada de costas pra ruiva, ao lado de sua cama.

- Como assim? – indagou, percebendo o peso das palavras da amiga. – Meu Merlin! Você trouxe o laudo médico! – exasperou a grifinória.

- Psiuuu! Quantas vezes, eu vou ter que lhe dizer pra se mais discreta? - a ruiva ainda parecia estar incrédula com tudo – Ginevra, eu não ia dar viagem perdida. Se nós fomos até lá, por que não trazer uma lembrança? – respondeu de forma debochada, e pouco paciente.

- Mas... - a amiga lançou um olhar significativo a Ginny, como se quisesse terminar a conversa – Ok, não vou mais dizer nada, afinal o que ta feito, ta feito. Então, o que ele tem? – disse olhando para as mãos da amiga.

- Pelo que parece ele foi atacado por muitas maldições, e continua em coma, pois não descobriram ainda que tipo de magia negra fora usada nele.

- Meu Merlin! Não consigo entender o que ele faz aqui. Sabe, ele é filho de um comensal, será que ele não está aqui para se infiltrar como fez em Hogwarts? - disse tudo rapidamente, como se estivesse processando todos os fatos de uma só vez.

- Não, acho que não. Pelo que eu sei o menino não é mau. – disse Patience. – Não foi ele que não quis matar o Dumbledore?- a ruiva afirmou com a cabeça – Eu confio nele, até que me prove ao contrário. Às vezes, as aparências enganam.

- Mas isso não nos impede de vigiá-lo, né? – perguntou amiga brincando.

- Você não tem jeito, ruivinha. – disse, logo sendo abraçada por Ginny.

**_N/B: Amiga.Eu não achei esse cap sem graça, não mesmo! E ele é MESMO importante! Eu nem penso em fazer mudanças, até porque eu achei que ele ta na medida certa... e a Pati ta cada vez mais fofa! Adorei ela dizer que confiava no Draco até que se provasse o contrário! E que bom que ele não tem a marca... Então, no geral, bom cap! Só espero que o Draco acorde logo pra a coisa ficar mais interessante... _**

_Beijokas! Te dollo! Babyly._

_N/A:Gente que confusão eu fiz agora com as minhas fics...Eu postei esse capítulo em Por que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy, sem querer, aí tive que deletar...O capítulo 3 de PQTNADM...e postar aqui direitinho..Bom, queria me desculpar pela demora, mas não foi intencional. A Aninha betou a fic rapidinho mesmo estando atolada, agradecimentos à ela, hein!A Camy, lindinha mandou review pedindo mais capítulos, aqui está, amora! E a todos que acompanham! Bjs._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Ly: **O que seria da minha vida sem você? O que seria de OH sem você? Menina, nem tenho palavras para agradecer a tudo que você faz por mim e pelas minha fics. Te aí loviu! Bjus_

_**Jullia Malfoy:** Oieeee, desculpa não ter atualizado logo, mas aqui está. E obrigada pelos elogios, acho que nem estou fazendo por merecê-los, mas fico feliz que gostes das minhas fics! Bjinhos_

_**Lillith1:**Olá, isso mesmo os incomodados que se mudem! Eu nem sou H², mas até já li umas fics com eles, na verdade não ligo muito, desde que não seja DHr e HG, tudo certo! Bjinhos e obrigado pelo review!_

_**Lou Malfoy:** Migaa, tenho exatamente dez minutos para postar essa fic, e estou respondendo agora as comentários.Obrigada pela força e pelo carinho e estou esperando por Alianças Desfeitas, fein! Bjinhos,_

_**Miaka**:Oiê, sim Gininha vai se fechar para a vida amorosa, mas para o lado fraternal não, e é aí que o Draco entra, talvez um pouco mais...Bjinhos e espero que gostes do capítulo!_

_**Sett: **Obrigada pelo elogios Eu acho muito que a JK podia bater acabeça e escrever um DG no sexto livro, por que não? Será um choque para todos, menos para nós DGs, quer dizer um pouco menos, mas de qualquer forma um choque. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, bjinhos._

_**Miracles:** Não abndonei a fic, isso não acontecerá, por mais que eu dmeore! Bjinhos e espero que gostes deste capítulo!_

_**Arwen Mione:**Lindinha, estou morta de saudades! E bem, a fic está atualizada, até que enfim tomei vergonha na cara! Estou com o tempo corrido aqui, mas pode deixar que a tua gravata chega! Bjinhos, _

_**N/A:** Desculpa pelo agradecimento desta forma tão rápida, não é má vontade, mas estou corrida por aqui, mesmo! Qualquer coisa, pode add no MSN, será um prazer conhecê-los._

_Rafinha M. Potter_


	5. Chapter 5

**A História das Personagens**

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar essa fic e por não ter dado nenhuma satisfação quanto a isso. Mas agora, decidi compartilhar com vocês algumas coisas, antes que o sétimo livro seja lançado, uma vez que não terei tempo para escrever tudo até dia 21.

Quando tive a idéia dessa fic, pensei nas causas dos sentimentos das pessoas, e as características de alguns personagens. Como por exemplo, Narcisa Malfoy.

Antes do sexto livro, não víamos ela como uma mãe que se preocupasse com o filho, víamos nela o que vimos em Lucius: alguém que só se interessa em poder e status. Mas de cara, vimos que narcisa é diferente, possui uma outra faceta Black, uma mais simpática, a mesma que vemos em Sirius. Não que ela não seja arrogante, mas ela tem grandes sentimentos, e pouco se interessa em Voldemort, Draco vem acima de tudo. Nessa fic é exatamente esse amor sem medida que pretendo colocar. Ela seria capaz de tudo para que seu filho continue vivo, até se aliar com aqueles que repudia.

O Draco que eu pretendia escrever aqui, é diferente dessa imagem mimado e malvado. Gostaria de colocar o porquê dele ser assim. Afinal de contas, ele teve tudo para se mostrar do lado das trevas, mas no fundo ele só segue o que lhe foi destinado, embora tenha ficado claro que não é isso que ele sente. Logo, vi a oportunidade de trabalhar esse lado mais humano dele. Mostrar que não é só o Harry que é digno de pena e respeito.

Quando penso na Gina, que é a personagem principal, muitas coisas vêm na minha cabeça. O amor que ela nutre pelo Harry, por exemplo, é algo mais idealizado do que real, por isso que tirei o foco HG. Não acredito neste tipo de amor.

Ela é forte, tem um potencial incrível, e vendo isso pensei que colocar tudo isso nessa fic, afinal de contas não fora só Harry que sobreviveu a Voldemort... Para mim, Gina seria como Lílian, seria uma espécie de protetora, e seu amor por Harry teria um grande significado, mas que no fim de tudo acabaria libertando-a...

A fic não terá bem um shipper, pensei em cenas DGs, mas sem propriamente dito actions.

É a primeira vez que abro um planejamento assim, mas foi necessário.

A fic entra em Hiatus, até que eu acabe com Por Que Todas nós Amamos Draco malfoy e O que na Verdade Somos, que estão perto do fim e logo serão atualizadas.

Obrigada pelo carinho de vcs, por emails, reviews, scraps e mensagens em flogs.


End file.
